


The Heart Never Lies

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly is awesome, Sherlock is a doofus, as always, but he'll learn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a week since John and Mary’s wedding and they were on their honeymoon. Sherlock was bored out of his mind. He’d already shot new holes in the wall, poisoned the stray cat on Baker Street five times, and annoyed Lestrade with new texts every few minutes asking for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Poor Stray Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accio_me_some_feels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_me_some_feels/gifts).



> This is actually my first Sherlolly fanfic and the chapters i've written so far (seven) have already been posted on ff.net now i'm having them all looked through and beta'ed and then posted here ^^
> 
> Also thank you to Accio_me_some_feels for being my wonderful beta, I don't know what i'd do without her ^^

It had been a week since John and Mary’s wedding and they were on their honeymoon. Sherlock was bored out of his mind. He’d already shot new holes in the wall, poisoned the stray cat on Baker Street five times, and annoyed Lestrade with new texts every few minutes asking for a case.

It had taken the entire week for Lestrade to contact him. There’d been a murder, a most exciting one by the sound of it. Sherlock swiftly put on his Belstaff coat and his trusted blue scarf, before exiting 221B Baker Street.

He hauled in a taxi and left the address of his destination with the driver. “St. Bart’s please, as fast as you can.”

The driver nodded and began their trip. Halfway to the destination, a thought crossed Sherlock’s mind. It had been only a couple of days since Molly, the pathologist at St. Bart’s, and her fiancé had broken up. Sherlock scoffed. No doubt would he have to listen to her quiet sobs, and that was not something he was looking forward to.

The Detective Inspector was waiting outside the morgue as the taxi turned around the corner. Once the taxi had come to a stop, Sherlock handed the money over and climbed out of the taxi. He stalked to Lestrade’s side and the duo walked through the doors, only to find Dr. Mike Stamford.

“Where’s Molly?” Lestrade asked as they approached Mike.

“Oh, um, she’s not here,” he said before scurrying into his office.

Sherlock scoffed. Mike was stating the obvious, which Sherlock despised. He walked to the dead body with no time to waste on the location of Molly. She was probably just crying and he was happy it wasn’t in his presence.

oOoOoOo

A week had gone by. Molly wasn’t back, Sherlock didn’t notice, and John and Mary had finally returned. The consulting detective was thankful that the week had not been slow with loads of murders to solve. So of course, Sherlock was in a good mood when John came to see him.

“Had a nice couple of weeks then, yeah?” John asked as he sat in his chair of preference.

“Marvellous, there have been enough murders to keep me busy for the last week, of course none of them took me too long to solve,” Sherlock answered matter of factly.

John smiled. He was glad Sherlock had not decided to call him every hour of his honeymoon, and even though he was sure that Sherlock had annoyed poor Lestrade, he couldn’t exactly mourn the fact that there had been enough happening to keep his friend occupied.

“You haven’t pressed Lestrade or poor Molly too much for their time have, you?” John asked, already knowing the answer.

“Well, I’m sure Lestrade has seen me enough for the rest of the month and Molly haven’t been at work since you two left,” Sherlock said, now busy with an experiment.

John, unlike Sherlock, wondered where Molly could be. He would ask Mary when he got home; she’d be sure to know. The rest of the day was uneventful and, even though he didn’t have a case, Sherlock had not turned sour before John left, much to the doctor’s delight. He returned home in time for dinner. Mary had made chicken and rice, seasoned with curry, John’s favourite spice. They watched telly together on the couch, talked about their day, and enjoyed each other’s company as always. It wasn’t until they had snuggled into bed that John remembered the mystery about Molly.

“Darling, you haven’t by any chance heard from Molly have you?” he inquired.

Mary looked at her husband with a puzzled look in her eyes. “No I haven’t. Why, is something the matter?” she asked.

He could see she was curious as to why he was asking. “Apparently she hasn’t been at St. Bart’s for the last two weeks, and no one’s heard from her either, now i’m sure she’s fine, i’m just wondering where she could possibly be,” he told his wife nonchalantly.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Mary started asking people at the hospital about Molly’s whereabouts. To her dismay, she had no success; no-one knew anything. Feeling out of options, she went to see her husband and his not-so-caring friend at Baker Street.

Mary arrived by taxi at Baker Street and went up the stairs. She’d gotten used to letting herself in, and the door was almost never locked. Mary decided to take the mystery of Molly’s whereabouts to the consulting detective as his next case. She knew John was usually able to talk Sherlock into taking cases he wasn’t really interested in, and she hoped this was one of those times. She didn’t really know what to think had happened to her dear friend and she just hoped it wasn’t something bad.

When she explained the case, Sherlock groaned. She had told him to at least find Molly so she and John would know she was safe. After over an hour trying to persuade him with her pleas, Sherlock finally gave in, throwing his arms up in defeat, and stalking to his room, leaving John and Mary to fend for themselves.  



	2. A Knack For Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Molly is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee another chapter out ^^  
> Thank you again to my wonderful beta for doing such a great job.  
> Also (sadly) I don't own any of the characters, except ofcourse for Annabelle who's uniquely my own.

Molly had watched John and Mary get in the car after their wedding, waving and wishing them a good honeymoon. She’d noticed Sherlock leaving earlier and knew that the newlyweds were happily oblivious to that fact. They had fortunately been too affectionate towards each other to really notice anything at all. Molly was sure they would have been disappointed if they knew the best man had left their wedding early and she for one did not intend to tell them.

She’d gone home with Tom, even after that whole ‘meat dagger’ incident. She’d been so embarrassed, but being her, she hadn’t mentioned it, since stabbing him with the fork. She did feel bad about that, which she had expressed to her fiancé soon after. Molly was in the bathroom and there was a soft knock on the door. Tom walked through, grabbing his toothbrush from the small cabinet on the wall as he went.

“You’re never going to be over him, are you?” Tom asked after a pause.

Amazed at his bravery, Molly looked at him. She knew he’d seen the way she’d looked at Sherlock, the world’s only consulting detective. She’d cried during his speech, as did many others. Molly suspected he’d seen the way she looked at him during the beautiful song he played for the happy couple on his violin. While everyone was staring at John and Mary, she had been stealing glances of Sherlock and the way he caressed his instrument.

Molly looked defeated to her feet. She wasn’t over Sherlock, and no, she never would be. Deep down, she knew it wasn’t fair to Tom or her for that matter. Neither of them would ever be happy in their relationship. Tom understood. They didn’t break up right away, but they both knew it was coming. Only a couple of days later, Tom had packed his things and left her flat, leaving behind only Molly who tried to stifle her sobs.

oOoOoOo

She wasn’t sure when she made the decision, but she called Mike Stamford and told him she needed a chat.

Molly met Mike at a coffee shop a few hundred meters away from St. Bart’s. They sat down at a table, a coffee in front of her. She bit her lip and stared into her coffee mug.

“I’m afraid I’m going to leave St. Bart’s. I’m not entirely sure for how long,” she said, staring at the froth.

“Wait, I don’t understand. What’s going on Molly?” the doctor asked her.

“I just have to get away, from all of this, from.” She stopped in her sentence. 

Mike knew of course, about her feelings. It seemed like everyone did. “From Sherlock,” he finished, watching as the brown eyes darted to his, confirming his suspicion.

“I don’t want anyone to know either, and I understand fully if you can’t keep me here,” she told him. 

“I ensure you that you will still have a job here when you find it safe to return, you are after all the best pathologist we’ve ever had.”

Molly’s cheeks flushed, she was moved of the kind mans words, and thanked him for understanding her.

oOoOoOo

She’d left the next day. Molly had decided to stay at her parents’ cabin. It was a good deal away from London, and she new many people in the town, including a very good old friend from school. The first couple of days she’d been hiding in the cabin but she knew she had to get outside soon; if not for the fresh air, then for some groceries.

She’d returned from the store with three bags, enough to keep her going for some time, Molly had run into her old friend Annabelle, and had agreed to go for lunch with her the next day. 

It was lovely to see Annabelle again and Molly gave her a hug when they met in the small café next to Annabelle’s dress shop. She had bought it 2 years ago and it was thriving.

“Molly, it’s so good to see you,” Annabelle said while they looked for a table. “How have you been? It’s such a long time since we’ve chatted over the phone.”

Molly smiled at her friend. They’d stayed in contact through mail and over the phone. Molly knew about the wedding and had been invited to both that and the engagement party. She’d declined when she’d gotten the invitation due to the fact that she so rarely got away from her job. They sat down at a table with their takeaway cups and Molly took off the lid.

“I’ve been okay. It’s good to be here and away from London after everything that’s happened though I’m really enjoying having some time for myself,” Molly answered as she swirled the contents of her cup around without thought.

“Why did you take a holiday by the way? You said you had a hard time getting away from your job when you mailed about my wedding,” Annabelle asked before taking a bit of her chocolate cake.

“Well, Tom and I broke it off. It wasn’t really working and, to be honest, I still wasn’t over my feelings for Sherlock. I told you about Sherlock right?” Molly replied as she took a bite of her own choice of cake, a wonderful piece of cheesecake with lime on top.

“Yeah you did. It’s that bastard who keeps insulting you, right? I’m so sorry about you and Tom, but I’m glad that you made the choice to get away. Sounds like you need to get over that Sherlock guy.”

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a while, finishing their cake and coffee.

“You’ll come to the engagement party, right? It’s in ten days.” Annabelle inquired.

The rest of their time together was 10% talking about the wedding and party and 90% of Annabelle insisting that Molly should come to the party. Annabelle’s reasons for Molly to be there became more extensive as she talked and Molly hadn’t laughed that much in what could be years. Annabelle was persistent and free spirited, and she’d always had a knack for persuading Molly into all sorts of mischief so in the end Molly had agreed.

oOoOoOo

A week had gone by, and Molly was happy she’d chosen to leave so quickly after the wedding and her ended engagement. John and Mary were still on their honeymoon and she knew they’d come looking for her when they returned. However, she was happy he didn’t seem to be puzzled by her sudden disappearance. She did, of course, suspect the married couple would force him into looking for her. She just crossed her fingers, hoping it would take them a while to do so.

oOoOoOo

Two days before Annabelle’s engagement party, Molly received a text on her new phone from Annabelle. She’d received a new designer dress in her shop and she wanted Molly’s advice on it. Molly was a little envious that Annabelle owned a dress shop. It would be easy to find a cheap wedding dress, something Molly would have craved a few weeks ago. She entered Annabelle’s store to see the woman standing behind a counter.

“Oh, stay right there Molly! I’ll go find the dress I was telling you about. You have to try it on right away!” Annabelle squealed when she noticed that Molly had walked into the shop.

Molly suppressed a gasp when she saw the dress. “Wow Annabelle, I-I don’t know what to say!” she stammered out.

Annabelle helped her getting the dress over her head and they were soon standing in front of the large mirror in the main room of Annabelle’s store.

“Oh Molly, we’re going to make you so gorgeous that every single guy, and maybe even some of the married ones, will want to take you home. You need to forget that Sherlock and a good shag will probably help,” her friend laughed. 

Molly knew her cheeks had turned red; it was a bit weird chatting about her nonexistent sex life with a woman she hadn’t seen for some time. But she couldn’t suppress a small, embarrassed giggle as her friend rambled on and, after all, she knew Annabelle was pretty much impossible to make embarrassed, so Molly let her chatter on about all the guys she was going to find for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy :D


	3. Avoiding Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John leave London to follow Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee the third chapter is here, i'm pretty happy with how it turned out and again a HUGE thank you to my wonderful Beta I couldn't do this without her ^^

Sherlock went to the morgue at St. Barts. He was going to talk to Mike. The man had been avoiding Sherlock for a while now, and honestly even Scotland Yard would be able to deduce that Mike knew where Molly had disappeared to. It was obvious she was coming back of course since Mike had only found an intern in Molly’s stead. Sherlock walked through the doors and saw Mike scurry into his office.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. This was going to be ghastly. Not only was he forced to go looking for someone who would come back for their job, but also because he knew it would end with an emotional Molly, crying all over the place. Sherlock _hated_ sentiment and tried to evade it as much as possible.

“Mike, tell me where she is,” the detective demanded.

“I-I uhm, I don’t know what you’re talking about Sherlock,” The doctor stammered before trying to leave.

Sherlock stopped him. He walked in front of the poor man, who began to sweat from nerves. 

“Sherlock for god’s sake, she left because she’s trying to get over YOU! Why do you think she haven’t even told any of her friends?” the small man burst out, fury lacing his words, before storming out the door, leaving the detective behind.

Sherlock froze, his eyebrows furrowing and his cold, calculating eyes narrowing. As Sherlock is oblivious to other people's feelings, he couldn’t care less about Mike’s explanation. And so Sherlock decided to shrug off the doctors words and not give them another thought. He walked into Molly’s office, hoping to find some clues there. He searched through her things, and finally he found something useful. It was a picture of Molly, two people that Sherlock supposed was her parents, and a dog. The detective felt a pang of sadness while looking at the dog that resembled his old dog, Redbeard.

Sherlock had turned the picture to find an inscription on the back. _‘Me, mum, dad, and Scotty.’_ He turned back to the picture itself and stared at the cabin in the background. He could just make out the name of it and faintly remembered Molly mentioning it. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to find her location and pass the information on to John and Mary, meaning he could return to more important matters.

John and Mary had other plans, though. John insisted on dragging the detective with him to get Molly back home, much to the annoyance of Sherlock. Sherlock knew though that his friend wouldn’t back down, so the next morning, he and John got on a train with the goal of getting Molly back home where she belonged.

John found their compartment and sat down. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and began to drift asleep. Knowing that John had stayed up late that night, Sherlock was tempted to wake John up and feigning innocence to the act. Instead, he stared out the window, pouting and thinking of what he could be doing now. Finding Molly really wasn’t worth his precious time. Sure, she was the best pathologist, and she was the only one easy enough to charm into getting him what he needed, but the thought of her crying made the detective uncomfortable.

The trip took a couple of hours, but by 10 AM, they exited the train onto the small train station. The two men went to find a taxi. Once they found one, John gave the address to the driver, and the duo shuffled in. The trip didn’t take long, and when they finally pulled up, John paid for the fare as Sherlock left the taxi.

John and Sherlock made their way to the front door and knocked. When they didn’t get an answer, Sherlock produced his pick and, before John could protest, let himself in.

oOoOoOoOo

Sherlock looked around the tiny cottage. It was comfy, just Molly’s style.

“Oh it’s nice here, I wonder where she’d gone to,” John said while looking around in the kitchen. 

“She’s out. She’s going to an engagement party tonight,” Sherlock stated, having seen the invitation on the table in the living room. “She’s probably out looking for some dreadful dress,” he finished, leaving John to scowl at him.

“We might as well leave. We’ll find a couple of rooms at the motel near the train station, and we’ll come back tomorrow,” the detective decided before going back outside.

John followed and he made sure Sherlock locked the door, leaving everything as it was.

oOoOoOoOo

“That’s just stupid John why would you think the kid had a better motive to kill his brother?” Sherlock asked angrily as he and John discussed their latest case while being holed up in their motel room.

“Well he was jealous wasn’t he? His brother had sex with his girlfriend. Who else was I supposed to think did it?” John replied furiously.

“As always, you see but do not observe, John. The girlfriend had a much better motive; she wanted to kill them both to get their money, obviously.” The consulting detective sighed.

“You’re the only person on this planet who could possibly deduce something like that Sherlock. We mere human beings believe in what’s right in front of us.” John scoffed.

“I have a disguise I’d like to try out. I think we should go the engagement party so I can try it out and you can talk to Molly just like you want to,” Sherlock stated as he walked to the closet.

“That’s a bad idea, Sherlock. We don’t even know if Molly wants’ to see us. Well actually, we know she doesn’t actually want’ to see you,” John said with a small laugh.

“I’ll be wearing my disguise; she won’t notice me.”

John gave a sigh as he pulled on his jacket. There really was no discussing this with the consulting detective and, even if he didn’t go, he was sure Sherlock would anyway.

They arrived at the party, after much coaxing, and Sherlock, as always, lied smoothly to get them inside the house. It was a big villa, very elegant, and it was decorated beautifully for the occasion. The party had already started and they had hired a live band. As John gravitated towards the food, Sherlock noticed the lady singing. There was something familiar about her and he wanted to get closer for an investigation. Sherlock scrunched his eyes. He knew the voice of the person singing, and he walked around the corner to identify her.

Sherlock spotted her on the stage, the smooth fabric of her dress clung to her body, and the flowery lace encircled her shoulders and back, almost an illusion of frost. It was a deep amethyst colour and a slit exposed her long newly shaved legs. He felt his jaw drop as he recognised her. Molly was singing a song he didn’t recognise. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to connect the dots, but the lyrics rang through his mind palace like a love song long forgotten. 

_Some people fight, some people fall,_  
Others pretend they don't care at all.  
If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you.  
The day that you fall I'll be right behind you,  
To pick up the pieces. 

_If you don't believe me,_  
Then just look into my eyes,  
'cause the heart never lies. 

John looked at Sherlock. The detective had closed his eyes and John couldn’t help but grin a little. Sherlock looked like he truly enjoyed the wondrous and surprisingly beautiful voice of Dr Molly Hooper. John looked at her, staring at the woman on stage. He could see her eyes welling with tears. Sherlock had told Mr and Mrs Watson why Molly had left London and the lyrics were appropriately chosen. He could tell she wasn’t over Sherlock, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

Soon, the song was over and she stepped down from the stage. The room erupted in applause and she was embraced by a young, gorgeous woman with tears in her eyes. John suspected she was the future bride as he watched Molly smile at her, before she caught his eye. Her smile fell and her eyes grew stern. Molly mouthed something before walking towards him and Sherlock.

She grabbed the two men and walked them out of the room, before turning to look at them.

“I can’t believe you! What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice rising slightly. She wasn’t happy at all.

Sherlock just looked uninterested at her. “You look different. I don’t like it,’ he stated, getting a harsh look from John.

”Well then, it’s damn well good I didn’t do it for you,’ she spat before turning and leaving them at the door.

John looked at Sherlock, unable to control the urge to laugh. He doubled over as the detective looked shocked and nonplussed. John felt tears pricking and he soon started crying from the laughter. In fact, he was still chuckling as they left the house, and John swore he heard Sherlock tell him to “kindly shut your mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me very happy, very happy indeed :3


	4. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Molly's view at the party and what she does the hours before.

Today was the day. Today was Annabelle’s engagement party. Molly woke up very early. She groaned and stretched before turning to face the clock on the nightstand. While she rubbed her eyes, she gathered the will to sit up. After a few minutes, Molly got out of her bed and went to put on some clothes.

She rummaged through the closet, trying to find something she felt like wearing. When she had gone through all her clothes, nothing sparking her interest, she decided to buy a whole new wardrobe. Molly was trying to turn her life around, trying to leave Sherlock behind, trying to leave her feelings of sentiment. She thought that a new wardrobe, with no memories of her old life, may be key to making this move final.

She threw on a random pair of pants and a comfortable cosy shirt before leaving to the tiny kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboard and fridge and found some eggs for breakfast. While she ate she planned out her day, vowing to simply go where her feet took her.

Molly had to stop by Annabelle’s as well since her friend had told her she needed some proper jewellery for her new dress.

After eating her breakfast, Molly picked up her bag, keys, phone, and her jacket, and walked out the house. She locked the door behind her and made her way to the shopping center. Molly entered the first store and started searching through the racks.

She’d found and tried on a bunch of clothes and left the store with three bags. Molly went through a few more stores and bought two more bags. She felt good about herself. She’d chosen clothes that weren’t her usual style, but she’d still felt comfortable in them. Molly felt like a new person.

Her phone beeped and she looked at the screen.

**Molly, I heard you were in town. I could really use a friend! Jonathan.**

Molly smiled; Jonathan had been a great friend of hers in school. She, Jonathan, and Annabelle had been inseparable and had mostly kept to themselves throughout their school years.

**I’m just going to swing by Annabelle’s. I’ll be back in 30 minutes. You know where the spare key is. Molly x**

Molly walked to Annabelle’s store. She walked in and smiled at Annabelle who was ringing up a customer.

“Ah, Molly! I’ve brought one of my necklaces; it’ll fit the dress marvellously,” Annabelle said with a smile. “I’ll grab it for you in two seconds, just let me finish here.” Annabelle returned her attention to the young women at the counter.

Molly watched as Annabelle finished with her customer and walked through a tiny door leading to the storage room. A few moments later, she came back with a velvet black box.

“Annabelle there’s no way I can wear this, it must have cost a fortune, and really the dress is enough.” Molly almost stuttered as her eyes fell on the extravagant piece of jewellery.

Annabelle bit her lip. “I have something to admit Molly. I have an ulterior plan,” she informed Molly who looked at her with confusion. “I was hoping you’d sing a song tonight. We have a live band and everything. I know you don’t like being the centre of attention, but it would mean so much to me,’ Annabelle said before catching her breath. 

She’d given Molly a sweet smile and pushed her gently with her shoulder against Molly’s. Molly let out a sigh. 

“Only because you’re such a good friend,” she said. “Any preferences?” 

oOoOoOo

Annabelle had let Molly go after thanking her at least a dozen times. Molly just smiled and shook her head before leaving. Annabelle was right- Molly hated attention. However, she felt she couldn’t decline since Annabelle had found her such an amazing dress and necklace to go with it.

Molly smiled as she made her way home, excited to see Jonathan again. It had been so long since they’d spent time together.

As she walked through the front door, she was met with a bone crushing hug causing Molly to giggle. Jonathan’s strong arms held her tight in place. Her arms snaked around his waist and she squeezed him back just as tight.

“It’s so good to see you Molls.” Jonathan’s voice was low and raspy. “We broke up,” he almost whispered.

Silent tears fell against Molly’s shoulder and she automatically started to rub his back, comforting him as well as she could. His eyes finally dried out of tears and Molly guided him towards the living room. She left him with a box of tissues and went to the kitchen to make some tea. 

The duo talked for a few hours before Molly had to start to get ready. She’d invited Jonathan as her plus one, but he wasn’t in the mood. He’d rather just stay on her couch, maybe watch a movie, and then fall asleep. The break-up had shattered him, so being in a room with people celebrating a couple who were about to be married just didn’t seem like fun. 

Nonetheless, he helped her with her hair and oversaw her makeup. When Molly re-entered the living room ready to go, his jaw dropped. 

“Wow Molly! There are no words. You look absolutely stunning!” he exclaimed, still gaping at her.

Molly blushed. She wasn’t used to sincere compliments, mostly due to one specific consulting detective who used compliments to get what he wanted. Besides, he usually twisted the compliments into an insult. Her self-esteem had never been good and after Sherlock had come into her life, it had barely been present.

Having curled her hair into soft ringlets, Molly left it loose. Her minimal makeup meant her dress wasn’t overshadowed. She didn’t need anything to enhance its beauty.

oOoOoOo

Molly walked into Annabelle’s house. It was huge and decorated for the occasion. She knew that Annabelle’s fiancé made a lot of money, so the house wasn’t surprising.

Annabelle had greeted her and a glass of champagne had been handed to her. She didn’t know any of the people other than Annabelle, so she was very uncomfortable. Molly drank her champagne alone and was soon ushered to the stage where she was about to sing.

Annabelle didn’t have any preferences for songs when Molly had asked those few hours earlier. She just requested the name of the song Molly selected and the artist shortly before she was due to perform. Molly chose one she felt comfortable to sing. It had been her favourite for a very long time, although it reminded her of a certain someone. It usually made her cry too, but that wasn’t going to keep her from singing it.

She got on stage; her cheeks were bright red now that everyone was staring at her. She closed her eyes for a second, took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and smiling at the guests.

“Hi everyone, my name is Molly and I’m a good friend of Annabelle’s. I promised her I’d sing a song for you guys, so here I am.” She closed her eyes again and started singing.

_Some people laugh, some people cry,_  
Some people live, some people die.  
Some people run, right into the fire.  
Some people hide their every desire,  
But we are the lovers. 

_If you don't believe me,_  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Because the heart never lies. 

When she finished the song the room erupted in applause. Annabelle stood at the end of the small stage, and pulled her into a hug.

“That was amazing, Molly,’ her friend said with tears in her eyes.

Molly smiled and turned her head to look at the guests. She was glad that she hadn’t started crying. Just as Molly was about to tell Annabelle not to worry, she spotted a man who looked all too familiar. As she realised who it was, she felt her blood beginning to simmer through her veins.

“I can’t bloody believe it. Of all nights,’ she mumbled and moved away from Annabelle and stomped over to him.

She was fuming as she saw John Watson approach the uninvited guest. Molly knew why Sherlock was here, now. John had obviously bullied Sherlock to go get her back, but that didn’t make her any less mad.

Molly reached the two men and grabbed their arms, dragging them out of the room and turned to look at them. She hoped the fire in her stomach reached her eyes and she hoped they knew how furious she was. John looked uneasy but Sherlock, as always, looked bored.

“I can’t believe you, what are you doing here?” she asked knowing her voice was shrill and loud, but not caring.

“You look different,” the detective said, looking her up and down. “I don’t like it.” 

His indifferent tone made the small pathologists anger even worse. “Well then, it’s damn well good I didn’t do it for you!” she shrieked before turning her back and leaving the party behind.

oOoOoOo

When she returned home, Jonathan was asleep on the couch and she involuntarily noticed the invitation to the wedding had been moved, knowing right away that Sherlock had broken into her home while she’d been out. The simple thought of him being there without her consent made her that bit more furious and she groaned in frustration. Molly went to her room and changed into a t-shirt before going to bed, the anger keeping her up. She doubted she would get much sleep but her eyes dropped after an hour of tossing and turning. She had sweet dreams of strangling that “special” someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, and also a great big thanks must go out to my lovely beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy


End file.
